Puss and Boots
"Puss and Boots" (also known as "Puss an' Boots") is a strip which ran from 1969 to 1977 in Sparky before moving to Topper and running there until 1979. It was drawn by John Geering.Paul Gravett and Peter Stanbury, Great British Comics, p.73 The title characters were, respectively, a cat and a dog. In the time-honoured tradition of Sylvester and Tweety, Tom and Jerry and the rest, they loathed each other. Unlike those characters, however, the pair were not household pets but owned houses and were for all intents and purposes fully anthropomorphised; thir animal identities were used largely as a reason for them to hate each other. The characters often launced into insult-ridden rants towards each other. "You! Look what you've done to me foot! It's different from the other one, now! Now you are for it! Ooh, now you really are for it! I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born, you... you... cat!"Paul Gravett and Peter Stanbury, Great British Comics, p.73 is a typical example. Meanwhile, in Wikipedia Regular characters included Puss' baby nephew, Titch, whose speech balloon largely consisted of the word 'Baggle', and the occasional variation thereon; and from time to time the Scottish uncles, Uncle Hamish McToorie and Uncle Duncan McTavish - who, incidentally, had the same name as the staff scriptwriter's great-uncle, who was latterly the BBC news cameraman/interviewer, based in Nairn - before becoming secretary of Nairn Golf Club in the 1970s. The writer and inventor of the uncles has wondered for some time if the exaggerated Islander who appeared in the TV show 'Still Game' (Jack and Victor) was based on the Scottish uncles. It seems almost too good to be true. After the Sparky folded for good, having previously merged with the Topper, they fled to The Dandy appearing in 1993. After a long hiatus they reappeared in the Dandy for two spells in the early 2000s, the second spell being less successful, as John Geering had died in 1999 and artistic duty was taken over by Barrie Appleby who drew Cuddles and Dimples. The characters were dropped when the comic was revamped in October 2004. As well as receiving a double page each month in Classics from the Comics, since 2008 new strips have begun appearing in the Dandy. Their names are an obvious pun on the play Puss In Boots. Prior to 1993 when they appeared in the Dandy, the strip was originally named 'Mutt & Moggy' (billed as "They're The Best Of Fiends"). These strips started in around 1987, and the characters were coloured differently. Puss 'n' Boots appear in the Dandy Annual 2009 but this time drawn by Nigel Parkinson. Source References Puss in Bootsedit Puss in Boots (voiced by Antonio Banderas in the English, Spanish, and Italian version of the films, Eric Bauza in The Adventures of Puss in Boots, vocal sounds and purrs were provided by Frank Welker, and André Sogliuzzo in the video games and commercials) is Shrek's sidekick. Loosely based on the fairytale character Puss in Boots as well as being a kind of parody of Zorro, he is a smooth-talking cat with a Spanish accent, usually wearing a cavalier's hat, a belt with a sword, a small black cape, and small Corinthian boots. Puss first appears in Shrek 2, much like Dragon in the first film. He often overpowers his enemies by distracting them with his "cute kitten" looks. He also exhibits common cat behavior such as coughing up hairballs and chasing spotlights, usually resulting in his defeat or capture. He does not appear in the first film or 4D ride, though he does make a non-speaking cameo in the musical. The character was also featured in the 2011 film Puss in Boots as the lead character. Puss in Boots stars in the Netflix series The Adventures of Puss in Boots where he protects the hidden city of San Lorenzo. Category:Dandy strips Category:Topper strips Category:Sparky strips Category:Wikipedia Category:Comic strips Category:Characters Category:John Geering Category:Banderias Category:Alyssa milano Category:Antonio Banderas Category:Eric bauza Category:Grey delisle Category:Jim cummings Category:André Sogliuzzo Category:Mediamass